The University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) proposes to conduct a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Lung Cancer. The overall goals of the UPCI Lung Cancer SPORE are to improve detection and treatment of lung cancer and to understand the mechanisms of increased susceptibility of women to lung cancer. The SPORE program will consist of five major translational research projects in lung cancer, three research cores, an administrative core, a developmental research program, and a career development program. The UPCI Lung Cancer SPORE will use an interdisciplinary approach to meet its objectives by carrying out projects with co-investigators in basic, applied and clinical science. It is also organ-specific in its approach and all projects will test hypotheses about lung cancer biology, susceptibility, detection, or treatment. The long-term goal of the UPCI SPORE is to conduct clinical trials based on research results from its translational research projects that will serve as the basis for improving the outcome of patients diagnosed with lung cancer. The five main projects are: (1) Expression of Gastrin-Releasing Peptide Receptor as a Risk Factor for Lung Cancer; (2) Role of Estrogens in the Development of Lung Cancer; (3) Cyclin B1 as a Non-Small Lung Tumor Antigen; (4) Protection of Esophagus and Normal Lung from Chemoradiotherapy Damage with Radiosensitization of Tumor in Non-Small Cell Lung Cancer by Manganese Superoxide Distmutase-Plasmid Liposome Gene Therapy; (5) Molecular Epidemiology of CT-Detected Lung Cancer. The three research cores will assist the main research projects, developmental research projects, and career development investigators in carrying out lung cancer translational research. The research cores are Tissue and Genomics Core, and Biostatistics Core. The administrative core will provide scientific and fiscal oversight for the program. UPCI SPORE investigators will work together as a team to meet the goals of the program and will also interact with investigators from Lung Cancer SPORES at other institutions to improve outcome for lung cancer patients.